El cielo
by Angel Jibriel
Summary: Muchos dicen no saber que es, que deben ascender a un plano superior para conocerlo; otros dirán que es aquello que es nuestra percepción de lo que nos separa del infinito. Yo... vivo con él, vivo en él, me despierto todas las mañanas a su lado, sé lo que es amarlo, entregar todo por él.
1. Chapter 1

Era de noche, y el cielo estaba limpio adornado por una blanca luna menguante. La brisa jugaba con el ébano cabello, despeinándolo aún más si se podía, formando figuras a su vez con el humo del cigarrillo que escapaba por sus labios. Su espalda se recargó en la baranda de la terraza de aquel apartamento del piso 12 en el centro de la ciudad.

Se dio media vuelta para posar sus chocolates ojos en la luna, esa que le recordaba tanto a él, y se permitió que de sus labios saliera un suspiro cansado, triste, luego de haber sacado su móvil del bolsillo y revisar por décima vez en el día si había un mensaje o una llamada perdida.

_"Él no te va a llamar… termina de entenderlo"_

Se reprochó a sí misma, por vigésima vez en el día y quizás por milésima vez en lo que iba de año. Sus ojos se humedecieron, pero se negó a llorar y en vez de eso le dio una última calada a su cigarrillo para después entrar al salón y dejarlo en el cenicero que se hallaba en la mesita de té, con los restos de unos diez cigarrillos más. Se dibujó una mueca triste con intención de una sonrisa en su rostro al recordar lo que él mismo le había dicho de ese vicio _"terminará matándote, y te quiero que vivas y que estés conmigo"_; desde ese día lo había dejado, porque ella misma no se imaginaba dejándolo a él a su suerte, era lo suficientemente egoísta para no dejar que ni siquiera la muerte la separara de él… Sin embargo, había caído en ese vicio dos meses después de que todo terminara, ella no se caracterizaba por ser alguien tranquila, y lo único que calmaba su ansiedad era aquello.

Tragó en seco al sentir que las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos para una vez más evitar que éstas salieran, mientras se llevaba una mano al rostro en un gesto desesperado, buscando calmar su cabeza, o quizás apretársela lo suficiente para que mágicamente perdiera la memoria y con ello quizá se desaparecieran sus sentimientos.

Apoyó la espalda en la pared y dejó rodar su cuerpo hasta sentarse en el suelo, olvidando su alrededor, obviando el hecho de que había comenzado a nevar y que había dejado las puertas de la terraza abiertas, olvidando que eran las 3 de la mañana de una nochebuena en la que debería estar feliz, y realmente lo había estado, pero cada vez que entraba en su departamento y se hallaba a sí misma sola automáticamente una sombra se instalaba en su pecho…

_"Soy una loca obsesiva" "Ya debería haber superado todo esto" _

_"Me estoy victimizando más de la cuenta"_

Era lo que se repetía una y otra vez, no porque alguien más se lo hubiese dicho, no, porque se había negado a hablar del tema con alguien, para todo el mundo incluida su familia hablar de su vida amorosa estaba prohibido, era un tema que no le gustaba tocar; pero a la vez sentía que esa penitencia que estaba pagando para que nadie se entrometiera de más en su vida le estaba pasando la factura demasiado caro.

Abrazó sus piernas y escondió su cabeza en ella, haciendo que no se viera más que la blanca camisa de hombre que tenía puesta y un anillo de oro blanco con una pequeña piedra en su anular derecho que se había negado a quitarse aún a pesar de los años. Hace cinco años ella se imaginaba que a esa edad debía estar esperando su primer hijo, que debía tener a un esposo que la estuviera esperando en la cama… ¿De que servía que tu vida profesional fuera exitosa si no tenías a nadie al lado que la compartiera?

Un gemido lastimero salió de sus labios seguido de un sollozo. Todo eso lo había perdido, había estado en el más exquisito cielo para que éste se evaporara sin ni siquiera darle un aviso…

- "Sess…"

Fue el mudo murmullo que se escuchó en la habitación…

* * *

Autora: Ayer andaba escribiendo un pensamiento de una situación que me sucedió y por alguna razón de eso se me ocurrió hacer un fic, con una mezcla de cosas que me han pasado, una distorsión un tanto necesaria de los hechos, y otras cosas inventandas... Espero sinceramente que mi musa para escribir haya vuelto, porque tenía ya 3 años sin escribir una sola historia larga, dejando en el camino e inconclusas todas las que había hecho hasta allá.

Esta historia será principalmente narrada bajo la perspectiva de Kagome, y la pareja sera Sesshormaru, aunque al principio tendrá mucho de inuyasha al que usaré en su versión humana porque realmente no quiero relacionarlo con sessh.

En fin, aquí les dejo el abreboca uno que otro review no hace daño aunque tampoco les pondré una pistola en la sien para que lo hagan xD Adius


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1 –** Porque todo tiene un por qué

* * *

_"...yo... vivo con él, vivo en él, me despierto todas las mañanas a su lado, sé lo que es amarlo, entregar todo por él._

_Sin embargo, aquel miedo tan irracional de perderle, de sentir que quizás un momento tocaste en tan perfecta melodía la tecla incorrecta, es tan equivalente al infierno, que el reflejo primero y primitivo es querer desaparecer y borrar tu existencia"_

* * *

Se encontraba caminando apresuradamente esquivando todo aquel que se atravesara en su camino, iba tarde, no podía darse el lujo de detenerse por sólo cumplir con los buenos modales. Por su forma de vestir se podía intuir aquello, y que aparte se había vestido con lo primero que había encontrado en el closet, aunque no por ello estaba mal combinada: una camisa de manga ¾ negra, que sólo estaba con dos botones abotonados, dejando ver un top color fucsia abajo, unos jeans y unos converse negros bastante desgastados, pero su cabello dejaba mucho que desear.

Entró a la tienda como alma que lleva el diablo directo a la zona de personal, se quitó la camisa negra y la dejó en su casillero, no sin antes ponerse sin nada de esfuerzo la camisa del uniforme que a su parecer le quedaba como una bata. Salió de la habitación esperando un regaño por parte de su jefe pero éste como siempre le dio uno de sus muy peculiares saludos seguido con una sonrisa.

- Me quedé dormida, disculpe si causé algún inconveniente –se disculpaba más porque debía ser y no porque lo sintiera, después de todo le pagaban muy poco para el trabajo que tenía que soportar.

- Tranquila cariño, sólo ve a atender a aquel cliente –le señaló a uno que estaba en una mesa al lado del ventanal, se veía más pequeño que ella, y se encontraba estudiando- y me lo tratas bien, que es bastante guapo–culminó con un tono jocoso que a Kagome se le antojó más escalofriante que simpático-

- En seguida –dijo a Jakotsu para luego caminar con paso tranquilo al mesón-

Los sábados, trabajaba en una especie de academia para matar el tiempo, además de ganar dinero con ello. El edificio era pequeño, situado en la esquina del cruce de dos calles, de dos plantas, con un conjunto de mesas que lo hacían ver más como una cafetería.

El muchacho se encontraba leyendo la guía de matemáticas con expresión tranquila, pero se notaba en la mirada que estaba teniendo serios problemas para entenderlo. Lo primero en que se fijó Kagome fue su aspecto: tez clara, ojos azules muy oscuro casi negros, cabello del igual color de sus ojos y largo recogido en una cola baja, y sus labios y ojos parecían mucho los de una mujer, sin embargo al parecer de la muchacha, la forma en que iba vestido decía mucho de cómo era, o por lo menos de que tenía un pésimo gusto en la combinación. Suéter manga larga, encima de él un chaquetín color verde militar, llevaba una gorra del mismo color que la chaqueta, jeans y zapatos deportivos blancos.

- _"Definitivamente es un desastre combinándose" _– pensó mientras llegaba al fin en donde se encontraba el "nuevo" – Buenos días, soy Kagome, soy la profesora de matemáticas, ¿cuál es tu nombre? –dijo a manera de saludo, notando que el muchacho alzaba la vista y la miraba con una extraña sorpresa-.

- Kagome llegaste –se escuchó una voz femenina que confianzudamente se sentaba en la silla frente al "chico nuevo" – casi pensé que no ibas a venir-.

- No exageres Sango, no tardé tanto –le restó importancia con una sonrisa mientras se hacía un lado al lado de Sango, y se impacientó al notar que el otro espectador no decía nada-.

- Por cierto, él es un amigo, se llama Inuyasha, vive en mi residencia –presentó la muchacha mientras que el otro solo asintió con la cabeza-.

- _"Eso quiere decir que deben ser contemporáneos, es decir, debe tener 16 o 17 años" _Comencemos entonces y paremos la plática, que el tiempo es dinero, y notas, para ustedes por supuesto –rio maliciosamente ganándose una protesta de la muchacha a su lado-.

Terminó su jornada como cada sábado, justo al mediodía, sin contratiempos, por lo que fue de nuevo a su casillero a cambiarse para irse a su hogar y almorzar, de hecho moría de hambre, pero eso no la detuvo al ver a sus dos alumnos frente a la puerta principal, ya había cerrado el local y ellos aún permanecían adentro.

- ¿Esperando a alguien? –preguntó la pelinegra sin verdadero interés.

- A mi papá, como Inuyasha y yo vivimos en la misma residencia, el viene conmigo.

- _"En ningún momento pregunté eso pero…" _ ah, bueno yo me tengo que ir, así que… ¡nos vemos la próxima semana pequeñuelos! –ondeó su mano a manera de despedida, pero antes que cruzara la puerta una voz la distrajo

- Espera… -se oyó la voz del muchacho al lado de Sango y ésta última alzó una ceja viéndolo.

- ¿Hmph? ¿Qué pasó?

- Me preguntaba si podrías darnos tu correo –al ver que Kagome alzaba una ceja como preguntándose "¿Para…?" se apresuró a continuar- es para pasarte la información del juego del que estábamos hablando

- Dame un papel y lápiz entonces...

El pelinegro no se tardó demasiado en extenderle lo que había pedido y ella tan rápido como pudo anotó su dirección de correo para luego irse casi corriendo de allí, el hambre la estaba matando.

_"Creo que es inofensivo que les de a mis alumnos mi mail, no es como si alguno de ellos me fuese a acosar… ¿o no?"_

* * *

Entraba en su oficina intentando contener un bostezo, siempre le afectaban más de la cuenta los retornos de vacaciones. Apartó su cómodo sillón del escritorio y se dejó caer en él de forma muy poco delicada, una señorita no debía comportarse así, pero en estos momentos estaba totalmente sola y le importaban muy poco cómo debía o no debía comportarse.

Acercó su cuerpo al escritorio, rodando con éste la silla, se permitió quitarse los zapatos de aguja ya que no se vería que estaba en medias si alguien entraba –o por lo menos no inmediatamente-, apoyó un codo derecho en el mesón y en la palma de su mano acomodó su rostro con una cara de total aburrimiento para luego con su izquierda tomar unos papeles que estaban allí. Volvió a bostezar, pero el bostezo se vio interrumpido cuando su amiga de hace unos cuantos años entró tan bruscamente como ella hace unos instantes atrás.

- Kagome, ni siquiera te maquillaste –la reprendió-.

- Se dice "hola, ¿cómo estas?" –dijo el saludo de una forma bastante animada para luego regresar a su pose normal de aburrimiento y otra vez bostezar-.

- Definitivamente ser novia de Inuyasha te pegó unos cuantos de sus malos hábitos y lo peor es que aún no desaparecen – dijo la mujer con su figura ataviada en un traje de oficina negro, pero a diferencia que su amiga, de pantalón, mientras tomaba asiento frente a la otra morena- cuéntame, antes de que te vayas a maquillar y parezcas una mujer decente –Kagome la miró con una ceja levantada y la otra simplemente respondió con una mirada amenazadora, a su parecer- ¿cómo te fueron en las navidades? ¿Qué te trajo Santa?

- Un beso y un abrazo –mencionó con sorna mientras asomaba una sonrisa al ver que su amiga rolaba los ojos- lo mismo de siempre Sango, pasé el 24,25,30 y 31 con mi familia como buena tradición occidental transferida, que por suerte esta empresa al no ser japonesa también acata –vio abrir la boca a la muchacha y antes que preguntara añadió- Souta fue con su nueva novia, Hitomi, mi madre está bien y sigue cocinando igual de delicioso, y mi abuelo está igual de loco que siempre.

- Y no me invitaste…

- Porque tu ya tenías planes ¿recuerdas?, ¿o tengo que recordarte a cierto castaño de ojos azules? –su sonrisa se ensanchó mucho más al ver como su amiga se sonrojaba.

- Ya, ya, esta bien –intentó cortar el tema para de pronto ponerse seria, demasiado para el gusto de Kagome, y eso no le traía buena espina- no estoy aquí realmente para preguntarte de tus navidades, bueno si, pero eso no es todo.

- Habla antes que me quede dormida, puedes jurar que tengo muchas ganas de ello.

- Pues, Hoyo, te espera en su oficina, al parecer vas a tener que ir a las empresas Taisho, y sabiendo el tema de trasfondo, quería ponerte sobre aviso.

La noticia por un momento la turbó, sin embargo, logró que sólo durara un instante, para luego mostrarse con energías renovadas y con una sonrisa.

- Kag… ¿estás bien? –la preocupación en el rostro de la morena era casi palpable-.

- Si, tranquila, voy a maquillarme para dejar de parecer un zombie e ir a ver a Hoyo, si quiere que vaya para allá debe ser importante –se paró y sin molestarse en ponerse los zapatos fue caminando al lado derecho de su pequeña oficina donde estaba un baño privado.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Sí, y ve a trabajar de nuevo, yo te cuento luego lo que pasó –y con ello se encerró en el pequeño cuarto de baño ignorando a su amiga-.

Hace cuatro años se había graduado y encontrado trabajo en una pequeña empresa, que si bien su infraestructura era pequeña, y estaba comenzando, pagaban muy bien y aparte de eso se había convertido en la mano derecha del presidente en muy poco tiempo. A veces, bueno, casi todo el tiempo pensaba con casi remordimiento que ese puesto se lo había ganado porque era obvio que su jefe estaría encantado en ser algo más fuera del trabajo que un simple compañero, pero la realidad es que lo había intentado y no funcionó, por suerte, Hoyo era lo suficientemente profesional para apartar con éxito las relaciones personales del trabajo, por eso a veces pensaba que no sólo por gustarle a su jefesito es que era su mano derecha.

Era buen arquitecto, era creativa, no se limitaba sólo en su campo sino que le encantaba aprender de todo cuanto cayera en sus manos, desde finanzas hasta medicina si era posible, no era una belleza deslumbrante como Sango _"o Kikyo o Kagura"_ –pensó amargamente- pero consideraba que tenía su encanto, aparte que a pesar de que tampoco tenía un físico exuberante, estaba bien y no tenía los molestos rollitos, su vida, en síntesis podría ser declarada como un éxito.

_"Sin embargo mi vida amorosa apesta"_

Se miró en el espejo, unas excelentes y muy bonitas ojeras adornaban su rostro, cortesía de la mala costumbre adquirida en vacaciones de desvelarse hasta tarde para levantarse aún más tarde, así que restándole importancia al asunto "porque eso el maquillaje lo puede arreglar" procedió a lavarse la cara con parsimonia. Al secarse el rostro con la toalla blanca guindada recordó que había dejado su bolso –con su maquillaje adentro- en el escritorio, por lo que con mucho tranquilidad –y verificando antes de abrir la puerta que Sango ya se había ido- fue por su bolso, encontró otro pequeño bolsito dentro de él y regresó al tocador para terminar su tarea.

Cuando por fin se sintió lo suficientemente satisfecha con su labor, metió todo lo usado en el bolsito, y justo cuando estaba saliendo de éste sonaron 3 golpes en la puerta para luego dejar ver al que es presidente de aquella empresa pasando por ella. Kagome se detuvo en seco y se sonrojó al ver que su jefe veía sus zapatos, o mejor dicho, la ausencia de estos y estaba a punto de replicar cuando la sonora risa del hombre se escuchó en el lugar, contagiándosela a ella.

- Si no te gustan los tacones altos, los deberías cambiar por unos más bajos, pero no dejar de usarlos en el trabajo Kagome –hizo el comentario con jocosidad el hombre para luego tomar asiento donde minutos antes estaba Sango-.

Kagome corrió como una niña descubierta en medio de una travesura al escritorio, y apenas se sentó uso sus pies para calzar sus zapatos de nuevo. Cuando el castaño dejó de ver gestos extraños en la cara de su "mano derecha" volvió a hablar, con ese tono bromista con el que había entrado a la habitación.

- ¿Ya están en su lugar?

- Si señor, disculpe –respondió otra vez con el ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas por causa de la pena-.

- Bueno, me gustaría estar aquí más tiempo, pero siendo el primer día tengo un montó de trabajo que hacer. –mencionó recuperando el semblante serio, haciéndolo ver mucho mayor, como un hombre de 40 y tantos, en vez de los 32 que poseía- ¿Recuerdas el proyecto que estábamos haciendo para la gobernación el cual iba a ejecutar Shikon? –la muchacha asintió en respuesta y eso fue el indicativo que necesitó para continuar- pues al parecer la gobernación cambió el contrato a las empresas Taisho, y me exigieron llevarles a su oficina hoy mismo los planos de la construcción, sin embargo, gracias a las vacaciones de fin de año y que a diferencia de nosotros las otras compañías si trabajaron tengo un montón de pendientes por revisar, y me gustaría que me cubrieras esta vez, prometo recompensarte.

- No es necesario –dijo con voz firme, escondiendo lo mejor posible sus emociones y su ansiedad al saber que posiblemente tendría que hablar directamente con la persona que **no** quería ver- es mi trabajo después de todo ¿no es así? –le dijo con una sonrisa y el hombre se paró de su asiento para dirigirse a la puerta-.

- Muchas gracias, en un momento te dejo toda la información con Sango, ella te pondrá al tanto, ya que ella fue quien atendió la llamada del gobernador –Kagome lo miró interrogante- yo también llegué tarde –haciendo alusión que la hora de entrada de ambos era a las 8 y Kagome había llegado a las 10- un poco antes que tu pero tarde, me das un informe luego de que vuelvas de las empresas Taisho –al recibir un asentimiento de cabeza de la muchacha el hombre se retiró y ésta al sentir el 'click' de la cerradura dejó caer su rostro en el escritorio, pero fue tan brusca que se pegó duramente en la nariz-.

- ¡Ay! ¡me dolió! –dijo la muchacha en un susurro sobándose la zona herida-.

La pelinegra enfocó su mirada en el techo y se preguntó "¿qué había hecho ella en su anterior vida para merecer aquello?". Justo cuando había tomado la resolución de olvidarlo, de no saber de él, incluso había cambiado su número telefónico de toda la vida, tenía que pasar aquello.

_"No lo quiero verlo. No quiero que la determinación que tomé se vaya directo para la basura…"_

Suspiró.

_"Pero debo hacerlo…"_

Con ese pensamiento se paró, sacudió una pelusa imaginaria de su falda, tomó su bolso y lo puso en su hombro y caminó fuera de su oficina. El lugar donde trabajaba era pequeño, era completamente cuadrado, con unas 5 oficinas con paredes de cristal –menos las de ella, que era el único cuarto originalmente construido junto con el edificio- y en el centro, cuatro cubículos, uno en donde su amiga se encontraba sentada ordenando unos papeles dentro de una carpeta.

Se detuvo frente a su escritorio, llamando la atención de la morena, que le explico cada uno de los pormenores del tratado y le entregó los planos junto con los documentos por firmar sin olvidar desearle suerte, suerte que Kagome muy dentro de si dudaba que tenía en aquellos instantes. Salió de la oficina sin notar que el pasillo estaba siendo limpiado, y luego de recuperarse de una posible caída, caminó como si no hubiera pasado nada a paso rápido directo al ascensor.

Luego de salir del edificio, el trayecto se le hizo corto, de todas formas, no es como si no hubiese ido al lugar donde trabajaba su ex –si así podía llamarle- cuando él no era más que un empleado y no el jefe y señor de aquello y ella una estudiante finalizando su carrera, una tonta ingenua que incluso podía quedarse horas sin hacer nada o quizás ayudándolo en el trabajo sólo por estar a su lado. Se obligó a quitarse ese pensamiento de la cabeza y pensar sólo profesionalmente cuando llegó al estacionamiento del edificio que pertenecía totalmente a aquel hombre. Al estacionarse, verificó que su apariencia estuviera pulcra, salió de su Mazda negro sacando todo lo necesario de los asientos traseros, y se dijo un "tu puedes Kag" antes de encaminarse al ascensor situado en el área del estacionamiento, para luego marcar un piso 12, en donde, inmediatamente delante de las puertas, se encontró con una gran sala de espera con unos dos guardias a cada lado, sonriendo para sus adentros al darse cuenta que no se había olvidado donde quedaba la presidencia.

Caminó hasta donde estaba una pelirroja muy elegantemente vestida tipeando cosas en el ordenador, y dijo un "Buenos días" atrayendo automáticamente la atención de ésta.

- Buenas ¿le puedo ayudar en algo? – le respondió amablemente la muchacha, Kagome hizo la anotación mental que ésta secretaria sí le caía bien-.

- Tengo una cita pautada con el Sr. Taisho de parte del Ingeniero Akitoki Hoyo, vengo en su representación –le dijo extendiendo el carnet de la empresa que sabía que iba a ser requerido-.

La pelirroja tomó el carnet y consultó en su ordenador, dando una vista extrañada a éste y luego a Kagome que esperaba la respuesta frente a ella.

- Señorita disculpe, pero me temo que llegó muy temprano, la cita es a las dos –anunció la pelirroja, conteniendo la risa al ver como la quijada de la muchacha frente a ella se caía levemente-.

- Voy a matar a Sango –murmuró-.

- Si desea puede bajar a la cafetería y consumir algo mientras es la hora, en estos momentos estamos a punto de tomar nuestro descanso del almuerzo.

- Oh, gracias, por cierto, mucho gusto, soy Higurashi Kagome –le dijo extendiendo su mano-.

- Kaishime Ayame –dijo la pelirroja tomando su mano como saludo, esa muchacha le parecía bastante graciosa- le avisaré al Sr. Taisho que su cita de las 2 ya se encuentra aquí.

- Muchas gracias, entonces volveré en un momento.

Kagome se disponía a bajar por el ascensor a donde ella sabía que era la cafetería, cuando se escuchó que una puerta era abierta y azotada con fuerza "Ayame cancela todas las citas que restan hoy" y en cuestiones de segundos antes que ella procesara de quien era esa voz y voltearse, alguien en su afán de ir al mismo ascensor que ella, prácticamente la arrolló y no le dedicó algo más que un "quítate del camino inútil", que fue el aliciente para que su mal genio estallara

- ¿A quién le dice inútil grandísimo imbécil?, vea por donde camina antes de arrollar a los demás –gritó sin pensar dejando hasta a los guardias atónitos, y ella misma se quedó muda cuando vio a quién le había gritado-.

- ¿Kagome?

* * *

Notas de la autora: A la que me dejó el mensaje que si me iba a poner una pistola xD para que continuara, en serio, me dio mucha risa tu comentario, y fue un aliciente para continuar

Gracias a Angeline-dbz y a sasunaka por sus reviews... y a los otros que se tomaron la molestia de darle click al título para aunque sea medio leer la historia xD. En realidad, como se pudo ver anteriormente hay un pasado, y un presente, en algún momento el pasado se conectará con el presente y dejaré de hacer esos saltos tan extraños en el tiempo.

Se escuchan (o leen) críticas que espero sean constructivas o sugerencias sobre todo para la parte presente, la pasada la tengo muy bien pensada como va a ser :)


End file.
